Personal recreational vehicles, such as all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), have grown in popularity, both for utilitarian and recreational purposes. ATVs are now employed for a variety of uses, ranging from hunting to recreational transport to enabling work projects in otherwise difficult-to-reach locations. Accordingly, ATVs are often used to carry such wide-ranging items as tool sets, hay or brush bundles, coolers, firearms, or other hunting implements, grills, milk crates, and the like. Corresponding to the breadth of tasks and uses to be pursued, ATV users may require a single ATV to transport diverse forms of cargo.
Previously, little provision was made for carrying and securing items to ATVs. Ad hoc fastening by ropes, tethers, bungee cords, and straps offers imperfect, time-consuming, and often frustrating solutions. To this end, efforts have been made to improve the carrying scheme of an ATV. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,526 B2 to Tweet et al. provides a sectional receiver rack comprised of a main framework piece to be mounted to a recreational vehicle and auxiliary frame rack pieces that may be reversibly coupled to the main framework to form a cargo-carrying unit.
However, the ability of an ATV to carry objects of varying size and shape remains to be improved. Modular solutions, such as interchangeable rack extensions, rack rails, and accessory racks that are supplementary to a base rack, provide for increased versatility in this regard and maximize rack carrying capacity. A crucial element to these improved systems is easy and efficient attachment and removal of varying rack extension components. Traditional securing mechanisms, such as screws, cotter pins, flange-and-recess systems, and the like may not be easily or quickly manipulated to reversibly and reliably secure one or more accessory racks to a vehicle base rack. Therefore, an alternative device is needed for easily, reversibly, and reliably securing accessory racks to base racks on vehicles.